Dark Temptation
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Xplicit Matticho Slash. Don't Like? Don't Read! It's that easy. -One Shot-


_A/N: Alright, I'm going to say this ONCE, if rough play or extreme smut bothers you DON'T READ! I don't want to hear about how you don't like slash, or how it's sick. I warned you. If you read anyways then there is nothing I can do for you. So don't come crying to me or leaving me flames because it warped your little mind._

_I don't own these guys, and I'm NOT saying that this is their true sexual orientation. This is just something that has happened to pop into my head and demanded to wrote down. With all that said, I hope that those of you that do read it enjoy. Thank you and good night; day; or whatever it is where you are._

* * *

Chris didn't know when his attraction turned to obsession but before he knew it all he could think about was Matt Hardy. Hell he didn't even know when he started to notice the dark haired man. All he remembered was that once; while engaging in some self gratification, he had moaned out Matt's name at the height of his climax. Of course after he came down from his post-orgasm high he had started to brood on the matter. Matt didn't fit in with Chris' preferences. He was drawn to blondes as evidenced by his dalliances with Shawn, Jay and Adam; just to name a few. In the end he decided that it must have been a freak occurrence; he had seen Matt walking with Jeff before leaving the arena.

His dreams that night had centered around Matt, as had his dreams for the rest of the week. Soon Chris wasn't able to close his eyes without Matt's face swimming before them. He knew he had to do something and quick; he couldn't take it anymore not knowing what Matt felt and tasted like. He had to have Matt Hardy and it didn't matter how. Chris' chance finally came with the 3 hr Raw. With all three brands in one place it gave Chris the perfect opportunity to lurk unseen in the madness. He watched from a far, taking in every movement, every facial expression like a drowning man clings to a life raft.

He knew that when everyone was together there was going to be mass hysteria in the local bars as the superstars converged on them. Chris waited around the locker room long enough to find out which one Matt was going too then rushed back to the hotel to change. He had heard from Adam during one of their trysts that Matt had admired the way he looked in his black pants; black vest combo so he decided to indulge him. He clipped the chain on his waist and looked in the mirror, smirking at his reflection. He checked his watch and left, making sure to grab his room key on the way out.

The bar was crowded by the time Chris got there, but he didn't have any trouble locating Matt. He was over by the bar, leaning against it and watching Shane Helms with a half smirk. His ebony tresses were pulled back in a pony tail and Chris bit his lip hard when he dropped his gaze to see what Matt was wearing. He had on his grey and black camo print pants with a white Affliction t-shirt. It was a casual look, but Chris couldn't help but pant; Matt some how had the ability to look good in almost everything he wore. Chris worked his way over and took up the space next to Matt, trying to act as if he didn't notice him but failing when Matt accidentally brushed against him. He jumped with a little yelp, flushing slightly when Matt turned and looked at him. Chris forced himself to glare and curled his lip.

"Watch what you're doing." He barked.

"Accident man." Matt said, his voice a little slurred.

Chris squinted his eyes and frowned as if he was offended and moved a whole millimeter away from Matt. Matt laughed and turned back to Helms whom was now trying to dance with Jeff. Chris watched Matt out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he was going to be able to slip him the little pill that would render Matt almost completely unconscious for a little while. As luck would have it, Matt ambled off towards the bathroom, leaving his drink next to Chris. With barely any movement Chris dropped the instant dissolving pill in his own drink and switched glasses with Matt. He had ordered the same drink so that he could pull it off seamlessly. All he had to do now was wait.

Matt came back a couple minutes later and picked up his glass, draining it then wiping his hand across his mouth. He grinned and went to say something to Shane and Jeff but never got a chance too. His eyes rolled back and he slumped forwards. Right into Chris's arms. Jeff and Shane looked at Chris confused, their mouths flopping up and down silently.

"What? I was the only one close enough to catch him. You two drunken imbeciles would have just let him fall flat on his face." Chris barked, "Not that it would it matter."

Jeff and Shane were still just standing there, looking on wide eyed. Chris rolled his eyes and pulled Matt up, locking his arms around Matt's waist. He started to move away from the bar, relishing the feel of Matt leaning against him.

"Hey…now." Jeff called as he took a shaky step forwards. "W-where do ya think you're going with mah brother?"

"Seeing as how you and the Green idiot over there are trashed beyond belief, I'm going to take him back to the hotel." Chris said as he rolled his eyes. "At least then he'll make it there alive."

Before either Shane or Jeff could get another word out Chris was walking away as best he could with Matt's dead weight. The lack of resistance that Chris had faced from Jeff and Helms bolstered his spirit and soon he was carefully loading Matt into the back of his car. He tried to make the dark haired man as comfortable as he could, tilting his head so that it wouldn't give him a crick in the neck. Before he closed the car door he stretched out over Matt's body and kissed him lightly; lapping at Matt's lips as he freed the ebony mane from its elastic prison.

Chris felt himself stir to life in his jeans and forced himself away, there would be plenty of time later on for exploration. Quickly he slid behind the wheel and after pausing only long enough to put on a seat belt; he all but peeled out of the parking lot. He knew that he didn't have long before the drug wore off; twenty minutes at the most, so he pushed the speed limit as far as he could the entire way back. Thankfully lady luck seemed to be on his side; every single light had been green as he passed under them. Then when he got to the hotel no one was in the lobby to see him practically dragging Matt over to the elevator.

On the ride up he felt Matt starting to move; meaning that he all of about ten minutes before Matt came too. Once the doors slid open on his floor he hurried down the hall as fast as he could with Matt's dead weight. As he slid the key into the lock Matt groaned and rolled his head to the side, leaving Chris only five minutes--give or take--to get Matt stripped and trussed up. Chris flung the door open then kicked it shut as he started to peel Matt's shirt off. Hungrily Chris kissed the flesh as it was revealed to him; picking up his pace when he reached Matt's waist.

Almost brutally Chris yanked Matt's pant's down, gasping and biting his lip when he seen that Matt hadn't worn anything under them. Matt groaned again and Chris moved him over to the bed; positioning him then cuffing him down. Matt's eyes fluttered open as Chris secured the last buckle on Matt's right wrist. Chris watched fascinated as Matt tried to make sense of where he was; his confusion almost palpable when Matt tried to move his arms but found out he couldn't.

"Wha tha hell man?" He asked, his accent thicker due to the alcohol and the drug coursing through his veins.

Chris didn't say anything; letting his eyes wander over Matt's nude form. Then slowly he started to strip out of his clothing, loving the way Matt's eyes followed each movement. Chris's hands trembled when they reached the fly of his jeans, the sweat making it hard to maneuver the button. Finally he managed to get them off, kicking them over into a darkened corner of the room. He stood in front of Matt, his rock hard; throbbing member straining against his baby blue leather thong. If Matt was disgusted he didn't show it; his eyes were flicking up and down Chris's semi nude form.

"Chriss….." Matt slurred as he tested his bonds again. "Lemme go."

"I can't Matty." Chris breathed as he crawled up on the bed and straddled Matt's waist. "You've driven me insane with the need to fuck you; with the need to own you." He reached down and ran his fingers over Matt's chest lightly.

"C'mon Chris. I know this is one of your jokes, but it's not funny." Matt shivered as Chris's fingers ghosted over his nipples.

"Neither is this." Chris growled as he pressed his erection against Matt's waist. "Do you know how many nights I've gone to sleep hard and aching for the feel of your warmth wrapped around me, whether it's your mouth or your rounded; perfect ass?"

Chris swallowed a laugh as he seen Matt's eyes widen when he realized just how serious Chris was. Matt started to buck wildly underneath him; trying to unseat Chris, but just ended up in turning him on even more. Chris grabbed a hand full of Matt's hair and pulled him up; kissing him hard on the mouth. Teeth clicked as Chris pressed harder and soon the metallic taste of blood welled in both their mouths when Chris shredded the inside of his lips from the contact and shared it with Matt. He let go of his hold on Matt's hair and moved his hands down to Matt's strong shoulders, digging his fingers in until the dark haired man gasped; allowing Chris's tongue entry.

As his tongue thrust and withdrew from Matt's hot; wet mouth, his hips rocked against Matt's. The feel of skin against skin causing Matt to harden and whimper against his will. Finally Chris pulled away, his eyes blazing with lust and his breathing ragged. Matt screwed his eyes shut as Chris's hands wandered over his body; gently questing for the spots that brought out sighs and whimpers from him. Through sheer force of will he managed to keep silent; not giving Chris what he was looking for. Instead of frustrating the blonde man, it made him laugh. Matt opened his eyes and glared slightly up at Chris, wondering just what he found so funny.

"What?" Matt demanded, wondering if this really was one of Chris's practical jokes.

"Nothing Matty. Just admiring my Dark Enigma." Chris laughed.

"I'm not your anything, and you're drunk if you think I'm Jeff." Matt hissed as his brain started to sober up.

"No. I know which one you are." Chris smiled, pulling at one of Matt's nipples and making him yelp.

"You must not if you think I'm the Enigma." Matt contested through his gritted teeth.

"But you are. Matt Fact: Matt Hardy hates not being in control." Chris recited, grinning when Matt growled. "Fact: You're loving the fact that you can't touch me or stop me." As if to illustrate his point, Chris wiggled his hips; causing Matt's now pulsating cock to twitch against his ass. "True, you're brother might be the Charismatic Enigma. But you…you Matty are the Dark Enigma. Everything Jeff does is done purposely to confuse people. Yet you…." Chris stroked the side of Matt's face, snickering when he jerked away. "You Matty are truly compelling. No one knows what you're going to do next, who you're going to be next. Are you going to be 'Good Big Brother Matthew that watches out for Jeff'? Or are you going to be 'The Black Cloud that's bent on his brother's utter destruction.'? It's why the people watch you Matty. They want to see who you're going to be next. A true Enigma."

Chris once again tried to run his fingers down Matt's face but Matt jerked away once more, growling at the contact. The display made Chris laugh some more and he ground himself against Matt, groaning when Matt bucked up against him. Chris slithered down until he was eye level with Matt's twitching cock; licking his lips when he seen the bead of pearly pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. With a dainty lick he cleaned the essence away before blowing across the sensitive head. Matt writhed and tried to pull his legs up to block Chris's access but Chris placed both hands on Matt's thighs and pressed down hard, his nails leaving little bloody crescents on the skin from where they pierced through.

"Matty, I don't want to hurt you." Chris breathed, his warm breath making Matt harden even more.

"Well I don't want you to touch me either, but that ain't stopping you." Matt hissed as he turned his head back to stare down at Chris.

"That's a lie Matty. You want me to touch you. You don't want me to leave you hard and wanting……do you?" Chris questioned as he flicked his tongue up and down the underneath of the shaft.

Matt opened his mouth to say yes, to scream for help but just as the first sound left his lips Chris took him completely in his mouth; sucking him almost all the way down his throat. Whatever denial was on Matt's lips died as he arched into Chris's mouth; whimpering when Chris pulled away after a couple of deep hard sucks. A blush settled on Matt's face as Chris chuckled; a dark, ominous sound. Chris moved off the bed, leaving Matt panting and watching Chris move around the room as he writhed on the bed. When Chris returned he had a small leather ring in one hand and an unmarked box in the other.

"W-w-what's that for?" Matt stuttered as he rubbed himself against Chris when Chris dropped down on the bed; brushing against his leg.

"You'll see Matty." Chris breathed as he set the box down on the nightstand.

The small leather ring was held in Chris's hand as he moved back down and teased Matt's shaft with the tip of his tongue; running it up and down lightly then darting out to taste the head. Unable to help himself Matt continued to arch off the bed, trying to force Chris into take more into his mouth; but the older man just smirked at him and continued his teasing. Every once and a while Chris would stop and watch was Matt panted and pleaded with him to continue. When Chris was certain that Matt couldn't get any harder he slipped the leather ring down to the bottom of Matt's shaft and tightened it; grinning as Matt cried out.

"There now I can have my fun without worrying about you getting off too soon." He smirked.

"Chris………please……" Matt whined, the pressure almost too much for him to bear and making him want to cum then and there.

"You'll cum when I want you too."

With that Chris moved back and sheathed Matt once more in his mouth, drinking in the copious amounts of pre-cum that was now flowing freely from the head. The pressure of the ring had forced more blood to the shaft and made Matt even harder and with every long stroke of Chris's tongue Matt whimpered and moaned; arching his back and forcing Chris to take more and more.

"Matty, you taste delicious." Chris said as licked his lips and moved up to straddle Matt's waist. "Here, try some."

Chris forced his tongue into Matt's mouth, his hands fisting in Matt's hair and tugging gently as he shared Matt's heady taste with him. Eagerly Matt's tongue danced with Chris's as he bucked; rubbing himself obscenely against Chris to try and find some relief. He moaned into the kiss when Chris reached behind him and gripped his length hard; pumping him harshly while he nipped at Matt's lips.

"Fuck Matty, I can't keep this up. I want to fuck you so bad, I want to pin you to the mattress and hammer your pretty ass so fuckin bad, no holds barred until you're screaming my name." Chris growled as he yanked the leather loose that bound Matt to the bed. "Get on your knees Matt." Chris commanded; slapping Matt's thigh when he didn't move right away. "What did I say? On your knees!" Chris impatiently wiggled out of his thong, tossing it over in the corner where his pants had flown earlier.

Still Matt didn't move and Chris growled as he flipped Matt over, pinning him to bed and biting down hard on his neck; causing Matt to yell into the pillows. Chris reached down and grabbed Matt's hips roughly; putting him into position. He leaned over Matt's back, pressing the engorged head of his member hard against Matt's entrance as he grabbed the unmarked box he had carried in earlier. Matt turned his head to see what Chris was doing, crying out when Chris slapped him hard on the ass.

"Eyes straight ahead." Chris commanded.

"What's wrong Chris?" Matt said breathily, "Can't take looking into someone's eyes as you're raping them…." Matt's sentence ended on a yelp as Chris thrust two of his fingers deep inside without warning and wiggled them around; coating Matt with what ever was in the box.

"Matt if you didn't want this, you would have gotten up and left already." Chris breathed as he pulled his fingers out and thrust clear to the hilt, groaning as Matt hollered at the intrusion.

Chris didn't give Matt any time to adjust; he started to snap his hips hard against Matt's backside, reaching around and grabbed Matt's cock and pumping it even though he knew that Matt would find no release. Suddenly Chris brushed against his prostrate and Matt yelped as an electric shock ripped through him.

"That's it Matty." Chris said in his ear before he grabbed Matt's hair and yanked back hard, pulling Matt almost to a vertical position. "Who's fucking you Matt?"

"You…" Matt panted as the electric pulses seemed to multiply with each hard thrust.

"Who am I Matt?"

"Chris…."

"Chris who…"

"Jericho…"

"Scream it Matt. Let everyone on this floor know who's fucking you senseless right now." Chris growled, pulling Matt's hair even harder until his lips were at Matt's neck.

"Fuck! CHRIS JERICHO!!!"

"That's right. Chris Fuckin' Jericho." Chris panted as Matt's yelling rose in volume until they were nonsensical screams.

Matt's screams were punctuated by the sharp sounds of Chris's hips snapping against his as Chris slammed in and out of him and Chris's guttural growls and groans. Chris sped up, letting go of Matt's hair and shoving him face first back into the pillows; holding him there as his climax washed through him. He allowed himself to shoot the first few jets of his hot seed deep in Matt but pulled out and covered Matt's back with the rest. Shakily Chris pulled away and fell heavily to the bed; sweating as if he had ran a mile. Matt moaned and rubbed against Chris, whimpering his need for release.

"What's the matter Matty?" Chris smirked tiredly.

"Please Chris, lemme get off." Matt pleaded half out of his mind as he continued to grind against Chris.

"Maybe…" Chris hedged, grinning happily as Matt straddled him and crashed their lips together.

Chris felt himself getting hard again as Matt wriggled and writhed on top of him and it wasn't long before he rolled Matt under him and plunged in for a second time; not even bothering to prepare or lube him. Chris stayed still long enough to throw Matt's legs up on his shoulders. Matt pushed against him, crying out as Chris pounded against Matt's sweet spot; making him shiver and arch almost completely off the bed. Chris's thrusts started to speed up and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room mingling with Chris's grunts and Matt's hoarse yells.

Chris reached between them, grabbing Matt roughly and stroking him in time with his thrusts. Matt started to scream as the dual sensations washed over him and he began thrusting into Chris's hand and pleading to cum. With Matt tightening his muscles to the point of painful Chris knew that he wasn't far from cumming a second time. When his first jet spurt hot and deep inside of Matt he reached between them and yanked the ring off, covering Matt's mouth with his own as Matt screamed and covered Chris's stomach and chest with his thick, hot seed. Matt continued to convulse and whimper as Chris lapped at his lips. The intensity of Matt's orgasm rendered him unconscious and Chris snickered as moved over to the side; holding Matt loosely in his arms as the after shocks still caused him to tremble.

"My Dark Enigma……my temptation; will I ever be free of you?" Chris questioned as he too dropped of to sleep; knowing that that one taste would never be enough for him.


End file.
